1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application relates to a detergent composition for uses at home as in kitchen equipment and industrial uses in factory and a process to produce the composition thereof.
2. Prior Art
Up to now, natural substances had been used or processed for use as detergent and cleaning agents. Consequently, there was no harm to humans, and also there was not environmental pollution.
On the contrary, since synthetic detergents and,surfactants have been developed and utilized, the pollution of environment, especially that of lakes and rivers, has appeared and has been indicated as social problems.
In addition, along with mass production of electronic parts and mass processing of metal parts, dry cleaning using such detergents as trichlen and flon are incorporated in production lines at factories, requiring a large amount of solvent detergents and causing global air pollution.
The invention of this application solves the above-mentioned problems. The detergent composition of the invention of this application includes neither organic synthetic surfactant that pollutes environment, rivers and lakes nor petroleum volatile solvent that is the source of air pollution. Under such circumstances, it is an object of the invention aims to provide detergent composition that does not cause a waste of the natural ecosystem or pollute air.
The invention of this application relates to a detergent composition which consists of sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium chloride, and at least one or more compounds selected from sodium carbonate, potassium chloride, trisodium citrate and sodium hydroxide. As mentioned above, a manufacturing and a washing method are also included in the present invention.
The suitable mode of operation of the invention is explained below.
It is preferable for the detergent constituents of the invention of this application to be made using inorganic salt of (III) phosphoric acid, inorganic salt of metasilicic acid, inorganic salt of sulfuric acid, inorganic salt of tripolyphosphoric acid, chlorides, inorganic salt of carbonic acid, tri-inorganic salt of citric acid, hydroxides, inorganic salt of boric acid, and inorganic salt of pyrophosphoric acid. More preferable is the detergent composition consisiting of potassium salt or sodium salt.
Furthermore, it is preferable to contain sodium borate and/or potassium pyrophosphate.
It is preferable for the detergent composition of the invention of this application to contain at least one or more species of sodium pyrophosphate and potassium carbonate.
It is also preferable for the composition of the invention of this application to have the ratio of each component against the whole composition based on weight such as; sodium (III) phosphate in an amount of about 3.5 to 40% by weight, sodium metasilicate in an amount of about 4 to 35% by weight, sodium sulfate in an amount of about 3 to 15% by weight, sodium borate in an amount of about 0 to 18% by weight, potassium pyrophosphate in an amount of about 0 to 50% by weight, sodium pyrophosphate in an amount of about 0 to 50% by weight, sodium tripolyphosphate in an amount of about 3 to 50% by weight, potassium carbonate in an amount of about 0 to 25% by weight, sodium carbonate in an amount of about 0 to 50% by weight, sodium chloride in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight, potassium chloride in an amount of about 0 to 30% by weight, trisodium citrate in an amount of about 0 to 50% by weight, and sodium hydroxide in an amount of about 0 to 8% by weight.
In washing by using solution consisting of the composition according to the invention of this application, it is preferable for hydrogen ion exponent as adjusted so as to be pH 10.2 to 13.4, and water temperature within 40 to 80xc2x0 C.
It is preferable for solution of the compositions of the invention of this application to be used to wash electronic parts and semiconductors.
It is preferable the compositions of the invention of this application to use for face wash, body, hair, tooth brushing, kitchen, building, laundry, pets and industry in factory.
Of industrial uses, washing of electronic parts, shipping, aircraft and tanks for stock or an oil reservoir is preferable.
AS a face washing detergent, composition consisiting of sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride and potassium chloride is preferable. Furthermore, it is preferable to add potassium carbonate in place of sodium pyrophosphate.
In addition, carboxymethylcellulose and perfume may be added.
With respect to detergent for body, it is preferable to use sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride, and potassium chloride. Furthermore, it is preferable to add potassium carbonate in place of sodium pyrophosphate.
In addition, carboxymethylcellulose, inorganic foaming agent and perfume may be added.
With respect to detergent for hair, it is preferable to use sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride, and potassium chloride. Furthermore, it is preferable to add potassium pyrophosphate, potassium carbonate, and trisodium citrate in place of sodium pyrophosphate.
In addition, silicone resin, carboxymethylcellulose, and perfume may be added.
With respect to detergent for household use, it is preferable to use sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride, and potassium chloride. Furthermore, it is preferable to add potassium pyrophosphate and potassium carbonate instead of sodium pyrophosphate.
With respect to detergent for laundry, it is preferable to use sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium borate, potassium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, potassium carbonate, sodium chloride, and potassium chloride. Furthermore, it is preferable to add sodium carbonate and sodium hydroxide.
In addition, carboxymethylcellulose and perfume may be added.
With respect to detergent for brushing teeth, it is preferable to mix, stir and dissolve homogeneously sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, carboxymethylcellulose, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride, potassium carbonate, calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium carbonate, foaming agent, sodium hydrogen fluoride, saccharin sodium and mint oil. If necessary, vegetable essential oil can be added. In addition, optimal dose of enzyme or perfume may suitably be added if desired and needed.
With respect to detergent for industrial use, it is preferable to use sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium sulfate, sodium borate, potassium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, potassium carbonate, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, and sodium hydroxide. Furthermore, it is preferable to add sodium carbonate.
In addition, carboxymethylcellulose and the like may be added.
The detergent of the invention of this application, while weak on foaming capacity against soil such as fats, oils and protein adhering to the surface of subjects of washing, is strong on decreasing surface tension, infiltrating, moistening, dispersing and dissolving soil by hydrolysis into detergent solution.
Furthermore, the detergent of the invention of this application can be shorten relatively for rinsing treatment using water or warm water, unlike conventional soaps or synthetic detergents that require long time for rinsing process. In addition, the washing effect of this detergent is satisfactory, even when seawater is used, which has been said to be unsuitable for use with soaps and synthetic detergents. Soils such as oils and fats can be easily removed with this detergent, using seawater.
It is preferable to use soft water instead of hard water with the detergent of the invention of this application. The hardness of water should be not higher than 100 ppm and the lower the hardness the better it is.
To the detergent composition, the following at the designated ratio can be added as needed according to uses; silicone resin in an amount of about 0.5 to 4% by weight, perfume in an amount of about 0.1 to 2% by weight, essential oil extracted from medicinal herbs, etc. in an amount of about 0.1 to 2% by weight, carboxymethylcellulose in an amount of about 0.1 to 3% by weight, organic or inorganic foaming agents such as alkyl glycoside in an amount of about 0.5 to 20% by weight or sodium hydrogen fluoride in an amount of about 0.2 to 5% by weight.
The following is the method for producing of detergent undiluted solution in which the detergent composition of the invention of this application is dissolved. To water, added were sodium (III) phosphate, sodium metasilicate, and sodium sulfate. It was stirred and dissolved well, and mixed with sodium borate and potassium pyrophosphate. Newly added in succession were sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, tri-sodium citrate and sodium hydroxide, and were stirred to dissolve.
It is particularly effective, when detergent undiluted solution is produced as follows. To 40 to 80xc2x0 C. water of approximately 1,000% by weight, added were detergent composition of sodium (III) phosphate in an amount of about 7 to 40% by weight, sodium metasilicate in an amount of about 8 to 35% by weight, and sodium sulfate in an amount of about 3 to 15% by weight. It was stirred and dissolved well. Added were sodium borate in an amount of about 0.5 to 18% by weight and potassium pyrophosphate in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight. Newly added in succession were sodium pyrophosphate in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight, sodium tripolyphosphate in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight, potassium carbonate in an amount of about 3 to 25% by weight, sodium carbonate in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight, sodium chloride in an amount of about 6 to 50% by weight, potassium chloride in an amount of about 8 to 30% by weight, trisodium citrate in an amount of about 15 to 50% by weight, and sodium hydroxide in an amount of about 0.5 to 8% by weight, and were stirred to dissolve.
In producing the solution of the detergent based on the invention of this application, the following mixing ratio can be designed and dissolved by the objection for uses: silicone resin in an amount of about 0.5 to 4% % by weight, perfume in an amount of about 0.1 to 2% by weight, essential oil extracted from medicinal herbs in an amount of about 0.1 to 2% by weight, carboxymethylcellulose in an amount of about 0.1 to 3% by weight, organic or inorganic foaming agents such as alkyl glycoside in an amount of about 0.5 to 20% by weight or sodium hydrogen fluoride in an amount of about 0.2 to 5% by weight.
The following also can be added; calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium carbonate, saccharin sodium, mint oil, and montmorillonite.
Undiluted solution of the detergent composition of the invention in this application to be dissolved in water is effective, when pH is alkaline within pH 10.2 to 13.4 as hydrogen ion exponent.
The undiluted solution produced by dissolving the detergent composition of the invention of this application is used as detergent solution for laundry or washing by adding water or seawater 0 to 5,000 times according to uses.
The detergent solution prepared by adding water to the undiluted detergent solution of the invention of this application can increase its effectiveness in laundry and washing by using in pressure spray, mixing, shaking, brushing, ultrasonic vibration and an ordinary temperature of 80xc2x0 C.
The detergent solution of the invention in this application can be reused by recovering solution, which is soiled in laundry or washing and from which soils, oils and fats are scoured out by separating an oily substance from water, or using ultrasonic separation or filtration. It is preferable to adjust a temperature and pH of the solution when using or prior to reuse.